Andrea Stark
Andrea Stark is the city-girl, only daughter, of billionaire genius Tony Stark, also known as the Iron Man. She's pretty much the heir to Stark Industries, but puts on the show of rebelious teen. She features in the story Revolution Roulette, and also in the sequal fic Smoke and Mirrors. She is 18 years old during the events of Revolution Roulette, and turns 19 at the start of Smoke and Mirrors. She stands at the slight height of 5"2, weighing 53 kg. Her birthday is the 12th of June, 1994. 'Background' When her mother was still in her final year of high school, she landed a one off chance to dance in a show for Stark Industries. During that short time, she met Tony Stark and due to his sleeping around ways, they got together for a few days. Loren got pregnant, and while she didn’t want to abort the baby, she also didn’t want anything to do with it. Rather than have to waste effort putting it up for adoption, she simply handed Andrea over to Tony a few days after she was born. Andrea grew up with her dad, but was hardly raised by him as he was always so busy. Her childhood as a result wasn’t exactly unhappy, it was just empty of emotional connection, so she put on the personality of a standard billionaire heiress. Andrea is equally as clever as her father, but can’t be bothered with going to university, so she stays in NYC and just goes out to parties. Sometimes she’s gone for days, and every time she comes back Tony is not bothered, this gets under her skin and she feels her dad doesn’t care. She was essentially raised by nannies as a kid, but never had a real role model in life. During her nights out, sometimes she takes out his car to deliberately have something that might get his attention when she gets back. And she often hacks into his technology so that she can understand him, as they don’t often talk. 'Appearance' Andrea is quite short and sort of slim, but has a few curves thrown in there. She’s got fairly long black hair, grey eyes, and a pale complexion. She’s pretty, but not in a breathtaking sense, more quietly so. 'Personality' Andrea is sarcastic and snappy on the brink of it being a fault. Her tendency to want to trade witty barbs, is often times soured if she accidentally puts more barb than wit behind it. She has a materialistic air to her, always in latest fashions blah, and comes across as bitchy and shallow to begin with. A lot of that is simply an act to gain her father’s attention, something she feels she has to act rebelliously to get, as she thinks he doesn’t seem to care otherwise. Her intelligence and traits from her father give her a certain degree of arrogance that often blinds her to tasks that are beyond her power to complete. She’ll take a challenge no matter what it is, even if she’s a bit unsure, so that she can’t have people saying she backed down. 'Ambitions' Andrea has never given much thought to what she wants to do. She was adamant that she didn’t want to be like her father, but really she’s so much like him that it would be impossible to do otherwise. She’s very into technology, and secretly uses her skills to enhance her own things. She was never really sure of her direction though, having never had anyone really talk to her about it or guide her. 'Strengths' She’s got a very strong willpower, and will to anything to get where/what she wants in life. She is clever, more so than she wants people to think, thanks to her father. Andrea’s a highly loyal person, if you get her to the stage where she likes you and thinks of you as a friend, she’ll support you until you do something to alienate that. 'Weaknesses' Her insecurity about her father’s affections for her, and the distance with which she was raised. This leads her to hold most people at a distance, even the rare ones who are genuine. Her arrogance can lead her to do stupid things that she’ll regret later, for her pride does indeed cometh before a fall. Her caring of others is a slight weakness, to the extent that she can be a little too altruistic and sacrifice something big to protect someone she loves. 'Habits' When she’s feeling a little unsettled emotionally and wants her dad to notice that and comfort her or something, she’ll fidget a lot, twisting her hands or shifting her weight from foot to foot. She likes to shake her hair forward and hide her face when she wants to think without people reading her expressions. Before she tells a lie, she normally bites her lip slightly. 'Relationships' 'Family' 'Tony Stark' Andrea’s relationship with her dad isn’t all that good to begin with. Tony never really planned on a having her, and while she was growing up they never spent too much time together. He loves her, but he just doesn’t show it all that much through his mannerisms and actions. But while he seems not to care, Tony really does worry about his daughter, and wants what’s best for her. Andrea is far more like her father than she’ll openly admit to people, having been raised with only him for a parent, that’s perfectly natural. She loves him really, and wants nothing more than to seek his acknowledgement and just see that he cares about her. Him being all distant etc. hurts her, but she covers it up with the spiky ‘rebellious’ teen act, which is put on so that he might at least pay notice her. 'Loren Timble' Andrea never met her mother, and has a kind of in built dislike of her for just leaving her to Tony without even taking time to try raising her. At the same time, she’s curious about this woman she’s never met, often pestering her dad if he knows about her. But Loren wants nothing to do with her daughter, she’s never put an effort into seeing Andrea, or even checking up to make sure she’s doing okay. Later, in Smoke and Mirrors, Loren makes a reappearance in Andrea’s life. She is working with an organization against the one Andrea is sided with, but manipulates her daughter into switching. As a result of the lies, Andrea is left very conflicted about her mother. Unsure about whether she loves her truly, or can’t bring herself to. 'Friends' 'Rani Gordon' Andrea meets 2 years older, Rani ‘Batgirl’ Gordon when she, Batman, and Robin are called in as part of the Avengers initiative. Rani is staying at S.H.I.E.L.D., but often comes over to the Stark penthouse to stay nights with a girl close to her own age. The girl’s are able to form a friendship through the fact that they are both doing their uttermost to prove their worth, and semi-understand the other’s situation to a certain degree. Andrea holds Rani up as somewhat of a role model, admiring the way she took the role of Batgirl, and learns a lot from her. 'Love Interest' 'Steve Rogers' Steve has a lot to deal with waking up in the 21st century, and now he’s being called into battle again. He and Andrea clash a little at first due to the fact that she’s a Stark and has no trouble throwing sarcasm around, and because she is practically the embodiment in a lot of ways of just how different this time is, which is a bit of a cold water splash for him. When he sees how determined she is about everything, he starts to see that there’s more to her than the 21st century girl, and feels empathy for her situation. She in turn tries to help him adjust somewhat, feeling bad for him after first probably over stepping the bounds of poking fun. Their relationship is a lot about just having someone be there for you and someone you can hold onto when you need it. Of course, it’s also a relationship that her father has a lot to say about.